Breathe Me
by FlowerChild22
Summary: "God, I love you. I love you so much Max." Max felt her heart swell, and a little of the heavy pain in her heart lift. That gaping hole was smaller, letting Fang and his words overtake her mind. She kissed him once, twice, before returning the favour. "I know. I love you too. Just as much."


******I've published this on my Tumblr account, and I was hoping to turn it into a full story, but I don't think that will happen, so I'll just be posting this as a one shot. If inspiration (and time) strikes and I am able to turn it into a whole fic, then I'll probably post it here, but for now, it's completed.**

******This is probably for mature audiences, and I was actually going to make it an descriptive M rated fic, but decided to imply it instead. And yes, I know fifteen is a little young, buuuut it's all circumstantial, and really, Fang and Max are a lot more older. Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. 

* * *

**Breathe Me**

The night was eerily still and silent, as Fang quietly climbed out of the window of the motel room they had booked for that night before they left to move on. The silence was almost as if the higher powers above knew that something tragic had taken place, like they were paying respects for Angel's...disappearance. There was still a part of Fang that wouldn't believe that she was truly gone forever. Wouldn't he have felt something? Angel was almost like his own daughter; wasn't their bond strong enough that he would feel a missing part of him? But if she wasn't dead, the only other alternative was that she was captured. Again. And he wasn't sure which of the two he would rather.

He flew aimlessly around in circles for a few moments, just trying to forget Angel for a moment. He didn't even want to begin to think what would be going through Max's mind and heart. Angel was her baby - The Flock's baby - and he knew they were having just as hard of a time to believe it. She was a strong girl, stronger than them at times, it couldn't be that...easy for her to be gone.

Eventually, Fang's wings were gliding easily through the dead air, heading in no particular direction. He followed where his heart was pulling him to go, just relying on pure instinct. Turns out instinct wanted him to land at a cave. He sat on the ledge, just staring at the dark curtain of the night sky and its beautiful stars. The moon was full and high above him, contrasting against the dark sky. Movement behind him caused him to jump up, ready to fight. But he wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him.

"Fang?"

Max was standing before him, tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes and had a look that made Fang feel like his heart was ripped out of his chest and thrown into a shredder. Max looked so broken, it scared him. He'd seen her cry before, more times than she would have admitted, but not like this.

"Max," he breathed. It seemed that this was where his heart wanted him.

They stared at each for a moment, not quite believing that they happened to choose the same place to break down away from their respective groups. Then in perfect sync, they were closing the short distance between them, throwing their arms around each other. Their grips were so tight, almost as if holding the other would help ease the pain, fill the empty holes in each of their hearts.

It seemed to work, the constant fast beat of Fang's heart against where she lay her head, was comforting and let her forget all the heart break and pain. Fang buried his face deep into Max's head, breathing in her scent like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

Eventually standing became too much effort, and they slowly sank down onto their knees, leaning against the cave wall. Fang's hand idly stroked Max's tangled mane, the gentle rhythm soothing her and keeping the tears at bay. Her throat was dry and it hurt from all the screaming she had done just moments before Fang arrived. She noticed dried up blood on his knuckles and ripped skin, and she gently ran her fingertips over them, a small frown on her face.

Fang was usually good at keeping his temper, but when he did lose it, it was scary. There was nothing more dangerous than Fang's temper.

He answered her question before she could ask. "I didn't stop searching for her. I got frustrated."

Max quickly understood that that meant he then spent hours repeatedly punching, probably concrete, over and over again, until he felt numb.

They were silent then, just holding each other, tightly pressed against each other's side. There was no longer tension between them, no anger, only pain and denial.

Max took a deep breath. "Do you really think she's...gone?"

She couldn't bring herself to say dead, and Fang's hand paused in her hair before answering. "I don't know."

Max could already feel tears prick her eyes and she blinked them away. "But...wouldn't we feel something? Maybe she's still alive."

"The alternative's not any better." He sighed, feeling much older than his fifteen years. "Either way, it's not good."

"I just don't want to-" Her words caught in her throat, briefly choking her. She couldn't take any more. She just felt numb and no longer living. She was sick and tired of the sick joke that was her life. For once in her life, she wanted to feel good. She wanted her family to be left alone and free to just live.

"I know." Fang's hand in her hair and his voice soothing, and she pressed herself deeper into his side. She didn't want to live in a life where everyone was out for your blood and misery. A life where her happiness was always taken away from her. When people she cared about were dangled in front of her, used as bait in this awful game they made her life.

Right now she didn't care that The Whitecoats refused to have Fang and her to be happy together. She didn't care that there was a freakishly perfect - and not perfect at the same time - clone made specifically for her. Why couldn't Fang and her just be?

She lifted her head and stared up at Fang, who looked down at her tenderly. Fang's usually closed off impassive demeanor was gone, allowing for Max to read his inner feelings and deepest desires. She saw a mix of emotions; they were a mirror of her own. Pain, love and longing. A longing to feel good.

"Fang," she breathed. She wasn't sure what to say after. She just wanted to hear his name. She wanted him to say her name. She stroked his face, and he immediately leaned into her touch. "Fang."

His eyes were locked onto hers, the intensity of them made Max feel as if she was in a trance. "Max."

Her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to keep hearing his voice. Her other hand joined the other, pushing back his hair, tracing the lines and sharp angles of his face, and back into is hair again.

Her eyes moved down to his lips, and hers opened slightly in anticipation. Her body leaned forward, but Fang met her halfway. Their lips met, slow but sure. Max's hands locked themselves in Fang's hair, his on her face; they were desperate to feel again, desperate to feel each other, to consume each other completely.

He pulled back slightly, only slightly. "God, I love you. I love you so much Max."

Max felt her heart swell, and a little of the heavy pain in her heart lift. That gaping hole was smaller, letting Fang and his words overtake her mind.

She kissed him once, twice, before returning the favour. "I know. I love you too. Just as much."

She pulled him back to her, unable to bear him being so far away, despite their close proximity. This kiss was fierce and quickly picked up speed. Fang was everywhere; his lips sucking on hers, his hands on her skin, she heard his breath in her ears, completely overtaking her thoughts. And she didn't want to stop.

His hands moved down her sides and gripped her hips. Hers moved down Fang's wings, stopping at the sliver of skin between his shirt and jeans. They had already thrown their windbreakers somewhere in the cave, and their shirts were next to go.

Her hands slowly trailed up his sides, bringing his shirt with her as he kissed her neck. Her head tipped back allowing him better access. He pulled back briefly to let her pull his shirt over his head, but quickly resumed once she tossed it aside.

His hands slipped underneath Max's shirt, following the curve of her waist, and stopping where her bra started. He dragged her shirt up enough to expose her smooth, flat stomach, and after Max bit down on his lip, he pulled the shirt carefully over her wings and off her head. For once Max didn't feel uncomfortable, or the need to run away and cover herself. This was all about them, and only them and love. There was some frustration and lust, but mostly it was love.

His eyes studied the beautiful girl's figure below him, memorising every detail with his eyes and hands.

The moonlight behind Fang made him look like a dark angel to Max, while it shined down on Max's sun-kissed skin making Fang think she looked like a light angel. Two opposites merging together as one.

Fang leaned down, and pushed his body against hers, wanting for each inch of their skin to be touching. Max's wings were spread out either side of her, so that they didn't crush beneath her and Fang's weight.

Her bra was gone next, and Fang traced his lips softly over her jaw, down her collarbone, to her breasts, leaving small kisses as he went. Max's hands moved down his shoulders, gently ruffling his feathers, stopping at his waistband and then following the band to the front, resting on his lower abdomen.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and pushed them down his hips, unable to get them past his knees. Fang left her chest to stand up and kick off his jeans. He quickly lowered himself down against her, his arousal heightened by his lack of clothing.

He then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slowly pulling them down her hips and legs, taking his time to feel her legs, gliding smoothly over her skin. Which left them in their under wear. Fang took off both, and he couldn't keep his gaze away from Max's naked from. It was beautiful, seeing her below him, her strong beautiful wings spread out either side of her.

Max impatiently pulled Fang's shoulders, missing the feel of his lips and body against hers. They kissed sweetly, and Fang pulled back questioning silently. Max nodded her head, pressing her lips against hers.

They moved slowly against each other, taking a few moments to find a rhythm.

They wanted this, needed this.

For once in their miserable lives they were going to let themselves follow their hearts.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, and I apologise for any grammatical and spelling mistakes, this was unbeta'd.**

**Read, review, and it's quite sad isn't it?  
- FlowerChild22**


End file.
